


A Conversa

by Harry_Fado



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Cancer, Episode 9, M/M, s04e09, season 4
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_Fado/pseuds/Harry_Fado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin e Brian tem uma conversa interessante! Spoiler da 4ª temporada, episódio 9, após o término do episódio!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversa

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838296) by [Harry_Fado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_Fado/pseuds/Harry_Fado)



\- Por que você está fazendo isso? – Perguntou Brian olhando nos olhos de Justin.

\- Por que eu te amo seu idiota! – Respondeu Justin com um olhar triste.

\- Eu não sei como você pode me amar tanto, sendo que eu faço todo tipo de coisa que te machuca dolorosamente. – Falou o moreno ainda olhando nos olhos de Justin, sua face sem emoções.

\- Nós não escolhemos quem amamos Brian! E se escolhêssemos eu escolheria você novamente. Porque eu estou apaixonado pela pessoa escondida atrás desta máscara de arrogante idiota. Eu conheço o Brian amoroso que você pode ser! Eu o conheci àquela noite, depois de ter o visto sorrir após conhecer seu filho. Eu também sei que suas feridas agora estão expostas! – Disse o loiro acariciando a bochecha de Brian.

\- Como posso eu contrariar tão sublime discurso Senhor Taylor? – Falou Brian sarcasticamente. Justin retirou sua mão da face de Brian.

\- Por que é tão difícil dizer uma única vez seus sentimentos por mim? Você acha que eu não sofro por você ter câncer? Acha que faço isso por pena e não por medo de te perder? Você não é o único com medo de perder algo sabia! – Falou Justin virando o rosto para a cozinha, escondendo as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

\- Eu não... Consigo demonstrar! Não gosto de me sentir... Do jeito que me sinto agora. – Admitiu o moreno virando o rosto de Justin para olhar nos olhos do loiro.

\- E de que jeito você se sente agora? – Perguntou Justin.

\- Vulnerável e inútil. Sinto que todos que me olham sentem pena de mim.

\- E como você acha que eu me senti após o ataque na formatura? – Desafiou Justin. – Me senti imprestável, um brinquedo com defeitos irreversíveis. E o que você fez? Sentiu pena de mim! E essa maldita pena o fez me trazer para o cá! E eu não reclamei disto, por que além de imprestável eu me senti totalmente amado e seguro. Agora para de besteira e me deixe te amar pela primeira vez!

\- Você sempre fez! – Retrucou Brian.

\- Sim, eu fiz, com limitações suas! Deixe-me retribuir o que você fez por mim. Se você acha que não é digno do meu amor, ninguém será!

\- Não fale besteiras Justin! – Falou Brian furioso. Ele virou-se na cama para deixar de encarar a face de Justin.

\- Você sabe melhor que ninguém que eu não falo besteiras! Posso fazer besteiras, mas falar nunca. Deixe-me cuidar de você, deixe-me amar você, você é a pessoa mais importante que eu tenho! Não se deixe vencer sem uma luta. Por mim, por... Por nós! Se é que existe um nós. – As lágrimas rolaram livremente pelas bochechas de Justin, algumas lágrimas caíram na mão de Brian, ele virou-se pra olhar Justin novamente. A dor de fazer Justin sofrer apertou em seu peito.

\- Não chore Sunshine. – Brian limpou as lágrimas da bochecha de Justin com seu polegar. – Eu prometo tentar! Não será fácil, mas eu prometo tentar.

\- Nada é fácil além de reclamar Brian! Você sabe que não está sozinho! Lembre-se de mim, de Michael, de nossa família! Eles jogariam tudo pro ar apenas pra estar presente pra você, da mesma forma que você faz por eles! Eles precisam de você. Eu preciso de você! Você é a única pessoa que consegue me fazer continuar seguindo em frente, você me faz forte! Eu odeio ver-te sofrer em silêncio deste jeito! – Justin colocou a mão no lado esquerdo do peito de Brian. – Basta abrir os olhos e ver que tudo que atinge e machuca você, me atinge também!

\- Ok, Ok, você me convenceu! Passa logo o maldito prato de sopa de galinha. – Falou Brian rolando os olhos.

\- Obrigado! – Justin beijou a bochecha de Brian, pegou o prato de sopa e entregou o prato pra Brian.

\- De nada! – Disse o moreno dando um pequeno, mas sincero sorriso!


End file.
